Crash into me
by whoresontequila
Summary: She's the new weird girl with pink hair at East Boston High and He's the popular jock. Also he's everything she doesn’t want in a guy. She's determined not to like him. But he's just as determined to have her. After all Derek always gets what he wants.
1. New Girl

Meredith stepped through the school doors with her sisters at her side. It was her first day as a senior and at a new school. Molly her youngest sister was a freshman and Lexie a sophomore. They had just moved to Boston because their mother got a job as chief of surgery. She looked over at molly who was biting her nails like she did when she was nervous. Meredith gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Molly you're going to do great. I'll see you guys at lunch."

Lexie and Molly nodded and they went their separate ways. Meredith pulled out a sheet of paper that had a map of the school on it. It was embarrassing really she must look like a complete dork with a map in her hand standing in the middle of the hall. But it was a lot better then looking like a dork walking aimlessly around until she found her first class. Not that she cared what people thought of her.

"New here?" A very good looking guy asked her.

"Yeah." She said shortly. She really didn't like guys like this she knew his type he would ask her out try to get into her pants and then once he got what he wanted he would dump her.

"Well I'm Derek Sheppard. What's your first class?"

"Meredith, Um AP English with Mr. Johnson."

Derek grinned and offered her his arm which she ignored, "Same class as me. May I escort you to your class Miss Meredith?"

Meredith couldn't help it she laughed. "Sure."

* * *

Meredith dropped her lunch tray in-between her sisters and groaned today was just not her day. Apparently all the teachers in this school where prudes because all they did was take one look at her pink highlighted hair black finger nails and lip piercing and judge. Automatically she was the troubled new girl who just had to be into bad things like partying and drugs. She would never ever do drugs. Although she did party a lot. But still that was beside the point. Weren't teachers supposed to discourage things like judging?

"What's wrong with you?" Molly asked. Molly was the exact opposite of Meredith. She was a cheerleader who cringed at the idea of a piercing in any other place then her belly button or the ears.

"This stupid school it's like you have to be freaking robot cheerleaders with perfectly manicured nails and blond hair. No offense Molls." She said with a weak smile.

"None taken."

"So what happened?" Lexie asked. Lexie was sort of a mix of Molly and Meredith, She had blond hair like her younger sister and was also a cheerleader but she preferred black nail polish converse sneakers skinny jeans and shirts with her favorite band on them.

"You know the usual there was a lot of glairing and even a few snide comments. I really miss Seattle.", Meredith pouted. Suddenly Molly perked up a little and patted her hair down trying to make sure there wasn't any stray hairs. Before Meredith could turn around to see what had caused the change in her younger sister she groaned as the object of Molly's affection made his presence know.

"Mer babe how was your first day?"

Meredith resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Nice a perky Der how was yours?" sarcasm laced her words and she planted a nice big fake smile on her face for him. If she was truthful with herself she would admit that she actually liked this guy. He didn't seem like most guys. Although it was probably just a façade to get into her pants.

"Wonderful I met this really cool new girl with pink hair and piercing. I don't think she likes me much though."

Meredith stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi girls." Derek said to Molly and Lexie. "I'm Derek." He winked at Molly.

"Molly." Molly mumbled flirtatiously.

"Lexie." She seemed unimpressed. Meredith couldn't help but be proud of her.

She noticed Derek was flirting with Molly and she glared at him. "What are you a child molester now?" She demanded with a huff. He grinned and moved closer to her he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Wouldn't have to flirt with the miniature if the real thing would give me a little attention."

Meredith gasped. "That was so mean she's not a miniature of me!" She said as quietly as he had.

"Anyways I just came over to invite you three lovely ladies to a beginning of the school year party at my place tonight." he winked at them and pressed a piece of paper into Meredith's hand.

"Here's my address. It's tonight at eight I hope you make it.", he kissed her on the cheek and stepped back quickly narrowly avoiding being elbowed in the groin for kissing her. She thought about not going to the party but she really could use some tequila.

"Hey Derek!" she called after him.

"Yeah?" He turned around

"Will there be tequila?"

He smiled and nodded. "Does this mean your coming."

"Maybe if your lucky."

He grinned and walked away.

"So are we going?", Molly asked.

"No I'm going your fourteen Molly there will be stupid drunk guys trying to get into your pants there's no way your going."

"Well I am." Lexie said. Their was no arguing with her Lexie was sixteen and kind of like Meredith's co parent to Molly since their mother was a surgeon the two of them had practically raised the youngest Grey. Lexie did what she wanted when she wanted just like Meredith did when she was sixteen and still did now.

"Well if Lexie's going why cant I?" Molly demanded to know.

"I told you your way to young mom would kill you if you went to that party."

"When you were my age you _always_ went to party's and came back drunk off your ass."

"Yeah well your going to learn from my mistakes."

"Your not my mom!" Molly huffed.

"No I'm not but I will tell Mom if you try and go."

"Well I bet mom wont let you go!"

"I'm eighteen I honestly don't give a damn what mom tells me to do."

Molly glared at her knowing that she had lost the argument and there was no way she would be able to go to the party. Meredith's appearance was a bit of a lie to the actual person she was. The pink hair and piercing suggested she was a slacker and druggy. But really when she wasn't partying she was a very responsible level headed girl. And she was extremely smart she didn't even have to study to get her strait A's.

"Meredith grey?" A timid freshman girl asked.

"Yeah?"

"Principal Brown wants to see you."

Meredith groaned it was her first day and she was already going to the principal's office. She stood up and fallowed the girl through the halls until they reached the main office where she was led into the principal's small cramped office. He was a short heavyset man with what seemed like no neck and he was balding.

"Meredith Grey I assume?" His voice was deep and raspy.

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"We have a strict dress code policy which prohibits out of the ordinary colored hair as well as peircings."

Meredith resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will allow you to continue the rest of the day but please do not return until your hair is a normal color and the piercing is gone."

Was this guy serious? Meredith pulled out her lip ring as well as the pink extensions she had in her hair. (Her mother wouldn't actually allow her to die her hair pink so she settled for the extensions.) She put the items in her book bag.

"Am I good to go?" She snapped.

"Yes. Thank you Ms. Grey."

This time she didn't resist rolling her eyes she just did and she stalked out of his office.

Oh yeah she definitely needed this party.

A/N: So should I continue??


	2. Tequila make her clothes come off

"LEXIE are you ready to go or what." Meredith yelled from the stairs where she was waiting not so patiently for her sister.

"Your wearing that?" She heard Molly ask with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah so what." She hates when Molly does that it drives her insane. She really didn't want to look anything like she wants to. If Molly had it her way she would dress Meredith and Meredith would be wearing an pink mini skirt and high heals. Instead she's wearing a pair dirty beat up converse that has writing all over them. (Mostly song lyrics from her favorite band.) A pair of ripped jeans that hugged her legs like another skin. And a love kills slowly Ed Hardy tee shirt.

Honestly Meredith thought she looked hot.

"You look like a freak." Molly said bluntly.

"No hun you look like a freak. I look hot."

"You do." Lexie agreed "Look hot I mean."

Meredith stuck her tongue out at molly and smiled at Lexie. "You don't look so bad your self Lex."

Lexie was wearing jeans and a blue top that had a very low v-neck. She was showing a lot of skin to much skin but Meredith thought better then to mention it seeing as Lexie had inherited the outfit from her. She grabbed her car keys from the coffee table a pulled Lexie out of the door and into her car. She studied the address on the little strip of paper she had no idea how to get there.

"Hey Lex do you have any idea how to get here?" Meredith handed her the strip of paper.

"Yeah I saw the street on our way to school. I think I can tell you how to get there."

Twenty minuets later they were at the party and had already parted ways, Meredith went off to find a bottle of tequila which she claimed as her own. And Lexie off to dance with a very cute rocker looking guy she had met at school that day. Meredith was halfway through the bottle of tequila when he finally found her. He plopped down on the couch next to her and pulled lightly at a string of her hair.

"What happened to your hair." he asked over the loud music.

"Huh?" She asked

"Your hair it had pink in it and now it's not."

"Brown called my mom and she confiscated my extensions and lip ring." She slurred her words when she replied and smiled drunkenly at him.

"To bad I thought they where hot." he grinned.

"Wanna dance." She asked him.

"Um sure." He laughed as she yanked him onto the dance floor and began to dance against him. Rubbing her body against his in a way he didn't know she could. He could feel his body heat up as he watched her move skillfully to the beat of the music. When she slung her hair over her shoulder it moved to revel the skin of her neck causing his hormones to kick into over drive. All he wanted to do was lower his lips onto that piece of flesh but he also valued his life so he settled for the feel of her rubbing against him. To soon she got tired of dancing and pulled him back to the couch.

"You know you've really got some moves." He said over the music. She laughed and pulled him down on the couch with her.

"Your not so bad your self" She giggled it was obvious that she was drunk because such a noise would have never came out of a sober Meredith Grey. She gave him a coy smile and slung her leg over his so that she was straddling his lap. Before he could respond n anyway her lips where crashing onto his pushing him further back into the couch. His hands found there way up her shirt and rested on the soft skin of her stomach. When the need for air became all to apparent they reluctantly pulled away.

"Where's your bedroom?" Her voice came out sexier then she meant it to.

Derek smiled and led her up to his room where she immediately began to kiss him again. They only paused to fall back onto the bed and rid them of their shirts. Meredith hovered over Derek enjoying the view before She brought her lips to his in yet another searing kiss. Before they could get much further the door opened and they both looked up.

"Meredith we have a problem." Lexie said unfazed by the fact that her sister was half naked on to of a guy. She pulled her other sister Molly into view and Meredith groaned.

"Molly what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." She spat.

Meredith looked down and Derek and gave him a sad weak smile. She snatched her shirt up from the ground and threw him his.

"I'll see you at school Derek?"

He nodded. She grabbed Molly's arm forcefully And pulled her down the stairs and out the door.

"Are you sure your okay to drive?" Lexie asked her.

Meredith contemplated it for a minute and shook her head. "How much have you had to drink?"

"One beer."

Meredith threw her the keys even though she hated it when Lexie drove mostly because she couldn't and Meredith loved her BMW that he mother got her after Ellis wreaked the car Meredith bought herself. She would deal with it tonight.

"I cant believe you let your sisters go to that party Meredith." Her mother shrieked.

"I didn't let her go mother I told her that's he wasn't allowed to go!" Meredith yelled back they were standing in the kitchen the next morning.

"What about Lexie Meredith I thought you were more responsible then this."

"That's not fair I shouldn't have to watch them twenty four seven their not my kids their yours!"

"All I am asking from you is a little help my job takes me away a lot and-"

"And I'm eighteen I should be worrying about things like what college I'm going to go to and how I'm going to pay for it not whether or not my little sisters will be okay without me. I shouldn't have to worry about who's going to cook the dinner on the nights your working or screwing your _married boyfriend." _

_Ellis Grey stood with her mouth agape. _

"_Yeah that's right I knew back in Seattle that you where with him. I'm not stupid!" _

"_How dare you?" Her mother spat. _

_Meredith shook her head at her mother and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, Once she was their she cranked up her stereo loud enough to drown out all other sounds Meredith collapsed onto her bed and allowed the music to pull her into a world where she wasn't Meredith Grey anymore. _


	3. Are you drunk now?

Meredith walked through the school doors the next day and was immediately met by none other then Derek.

"I'm not going out with you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wow you must really think something about yourself Grey. No one said I liked you. If I do recall you're the one who kissed me and then dragged me up to my bedroom."

"So not fair I was drunk and you took advantage of me!"

Derek grinned and pushed her against a locker. He pressed his body to hers their lips where inches apart. Meredith felt herself being draw to those lips. She vaguely remembered kissing him the other night the way they kissed it was like they had know each other for a lifetime it was so perfect. It made the butterflies in her stomach flutter stronger.

_No _she thought. _I'm not the kind of girl who gets butterflies. I hate this guy. Oh god but he smells so good. Is that Ralph Lauren?_

She wanted to scream. Her body was being such a traitor. She resolved not to kiss him. That was until his lips crashed into hers and she couldn't help it kiss him back her arms came up to drape themselves around his neck without permission from her brain.

"So are you drunk now?", He asked with a smirk.

She hit him hard in the arm and pushed him off of her. "You. Are. An. Ass." She spat at him anger was pumping through her veins. She wanted to beat the hell out of him for doing that to her. But as a friend from back home once put it, her fist were tiny and ineffectual.

He just laughed and blew her a kiss as he continued down the hall to class. She walked in the opposite direction she was headed in and rushed into a bathroom. She could still feel his lips on hers, his hands in her hair and the feel of his body against his. She shook it off. Derek wasn't her type in fact he was the exact opposite of her type. She hated people like him the kind of people who thought because they had money they where better then others and because they where captain of the football team they where better then the kid who was captain of say the chess team.

She could feel herself starting to like this guy. Despite the fact that he was a complete ass. She took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on her face in a vain attempt to get it to cool down and headed off to her first class of the day.

--

"I'm going to kill Derek.", She told her sisters as she sat down next to them at lunch.

"Who like Derek _Sheppard_?" A blond who was sitting next to Molly asked.

"And you are?"

"Brittney, you call me Britt but why would you want to kill Derek he's like the hottest guy ever."

"Because he's like the biggest ass ever.", She mocked. Molly gave her a look that clearly said be nice and she sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not in the greatest mood and I would really like to talk to my sisters alone." She smiled apologetically at the girl.

"Oh yeah sure I'll just go sit with the rest of the squad."

Meredith made herself nod politely.

"Okay so why do you want to kill Derek Sheppard I hear he's like the hottest guy ever." Lexie laughed.

Molly glared at her but Meredith laughed. "He had the audacity to think that I actually liked. And then just to prove his point that ass kissed me."

"Well did you kiss him back?"

Meredith pursed her lips. "So not the point he shouldn't have done that I don't like him not at all I hate him!"

"It sure looked like you liked him at the party.", Molly said. "You know when you were naked and making out with him on his bed?"

"You're a bitch." Meredith said very calmly. She grabbed an handful of fries off of Molly's plate and stuffed them in her mouth.

"That was not very lady like."

She groaned at the sound of his voice what was with this guy? Wasn't there a ton of girls who threw themselves at him daily. He definitely didn't need her to get laid. Why was he so persistent.

"Don't you have your own friends?" Meredith snapped.

He laughed and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Of course I do mer-bear just none as fun to look at as you."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." She said very slowly. She removed his arm from her shoulder and faked a shudder of disgust.

"You can go now." she snapped.

Derek laughed again and leaned over until they where only inches apart. "Come on Meredith please go out with me just once?"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "That is if you don't succumb to the Sheppard charm."

Meredith narrowed her eyes at him. "Game on Sheppard."

"So I'll pick you up Friday at eight?"

"Whatever."

"Shep man when are you going to face it that there is actually one girl out there immune to the Sheppard charm?"

"When I meet one who actually is Markie. She agreed to go on a date with me." He grinned triumphantly.

"There's no way your getting into this girls pants dude you may as well just give up."

"No man it's not just about that with her she's different from most of the girls around here. She's real."

Mark looked at his friend strangely. "No way your falling for this girl, you've only known her a week."

"I'm not but I'm tired of the same exact girl every time. I want someone different. Someone like Meredith."

The truth was as much as Derek would like to deny it he really was falling for Meredith even if it had only been a week. She was so unique she didn't care what people thought about her. Or weather or not her hair was perfect she was a real person.

And the fact that she seemed to hate him made him want her even more. He loved a challenge.

A/N: So Meredith agreed to go on a date with him… how will it go? Hmm I wonder…. :Evil grin:

Please review your opinion means the world to me!


	4. The Nondate date

Meredith paced her bedroom. She had nothing to wear everything in her closet was grotesque.

_It doesn't matter what I wear I don't care if he thinks I look good. _

She looked in the mirror. Her hair wouldn't do what she wanted to.

_Doesn't matter I'm not even going to go I'm just going to go down there and tell him he can go home. _

She pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a peace sign on it out of her closet and put that on. She looked around her closet floor searching for her converse.

"Lexie did you take my converse?" Meredith yelled

"No I think I saw them in the bathroom." She called back.

"Can you bring them to me please?"

Meredith took a deep breath trying her best to calm herself she had no idea why she was freaking out over the way she looked she had never really cared before. Why did her make her act like an idiot?

_No he doesn't make me act like an idiot because I hate him. _

"Wow you look stressed.", Lexie said from the doorway she threw Meredith her shoes and fell onto Meredith's bed. She pursed her lips at her older sister and worked hard to keep from laughing she had never seen her sister freak over a date or as Meredith was calling it the non-date date.

"Meredith Derek's here I'm sending him up." Molly yelled from down stairs.

Meredith listened intently for a moment she heard him flirting with Molly briefly and then his foot steps as he made his way to the stairs. Before he could get to the stairs Meredith pushed a laughing Lexie out of her bedroom door and slammed it shut. She hurriedly picked up the things that covered the ground she stuffed it all in the closet. Just as she got the last piece of clothing shoved into her closet a knock came at her bedroom door. She opened the door to a very smug looking Derek.

"Hey Mer-Bear! I missed you."

Meredith rolled her eyes at him. "I just have to put my shoes on and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay." He grinned. "I'll be right here on your bed."

She scrunched her nose up at him and pulled the socks onto her feet.

"Do you play?" He asked picking up her guitar.

She blushed. "Yeah but not in front of people I only play for Lexie and Molly."

"Play something for me."

Meredith shook her head there was no way she was going to sing anything in front of him.

"Please?" He asked giving her a puppy dog look that looked way cute on him.

"No way Der-bear." She teased back.

That earned her a big charming smile. "Well I'm not leaving from this spot until you play something for me."

Meredith contemplated it for a minuet. Who cared if she played him a song? It didn't matter what he though of her and she really didn't want him to be sitting on her bed all night. She wanted to get this non-date date over with as soon as possible.

"Fine but if you laugh I swear I will kill you."

"I wont laugh."

"And your not allowed to comment on it in no way what so ever got it?"

"Got it. Will you start already?"

She smiled and took her guitar from him. "I wrote this song." She said softly.

She sat on her bed and poisoned the guitar so that she was comfortable. And strummed on it lightly. She closed her eyes.

She could still remember the first time she saw the guitar that she was holding.

_"Daddy!" A seven year old Meredith yelled from her father's bedroom. He rushed in panic writtenall over his face. She was standing in his closet looking intently at his gutar Thatcher couldn't help but smile. _

_"I'm here." He said from behind her Meredith turned around and smiled at her dad. _

"_Daddy what's this?" She asked picking up the instrument. _

_"That Meredith is daddy's guitar." he picked her and the guitar up and place her in his lap. She brushed her curls out of her face and gave him a snaggle toothed grin. _

_"What's a guitar?", she asked. _

_ "Well when you move your fingers like this." Thatcher moved his thumb along the strings. "You make music." _

_"Do you make music daddy?" _

_Thatcher nodded and kissed her forehead. "I used to." _

_"I wanna make music like you." _

_"How about this I will take you to some classes and if you stick with it you can have daddy's guitar." _

_Meredith's tiny eyes widened. "Really daddy? You would really just give me you guitar." _

_Thatcher laughed. "As long as you stick with it Mere."_

She hadn't even touched it since her dad left them for that other women. She had tried, she had tried to play something anything but every time she picked it up she saw her dad and that women he left his family for. She hadn't realized she had started crying until she felt Derek's thumb graze her cheek wiping away a tear. He held her face in both hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled at her.

"You don't have to Meredith I'm sorry for pushing you."

She nodded and smiled gratefully at him she stood up and cleared her throat. "This didn't happen okay? This didn't happen because I don't cry and you can't tell anyone about this. I mean I never cry ever. I didn't even think I had tear duds…. Well I do of course I do but you know I'm not weak, weak stupid people cry and I'm not weak or stup-."

"Meredith you are rambling." he looked amused.

"Oh I'm sorry." She blushed which was weird because she didn't blush she groaned inwardly, Derek was turning her into a stupid giggly blushing girl. She hated him, no hate wasn't a strong enough word she loathed him.

"Don't be I think It's adorable."

Meredith narrowed her eyes at him. "I am not adorable."

"What ever you say Mer-Bear."

She shot him a look that said 'if you call me that again I'll kill you' "Lets just get this over with."

"Ouch babe that hurt."

She rolled her eyes and snatched her sweatshirt up off of her bed. "Lets go, _babe."_

Derek put a hand on the small of her back but removed it as soon as Meredith looked at him over her shoulder. He fallowed her out through her bedroom door down stairs and out of the house. Meredith looked around in confusion there was no car around except for hers.

"Were is your car?" She asked with a frown.

Derek smirked and pointed to a street bike by the curb in front of her house. Her eyes widened with excitement. And she slowly walked over to it running her fingers over the leather of the seat.

"My mom would kill me.", She grinned.

"Does that mean that your not coming."

She shook her head. "No way." She took the helmet he was holding out for her and climbed on behind him and put her arms around his waist and held him tightly he revved the engine, she expected only to impress her, and sped off into the dark streets.

When they stopped it was to soon for Meredith she loved everything about riding his motorcycle, the trill of speeding down the dark empty streets. The way the wind felt against her body. And even how she was a tiny bit afraid. She would have never thought Derek to be the type to drive a motorcycle she figured her would be the kind of guy who got a mustang or a porch.

She got off the motor cycle and pulled the helmet off. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"You liked it eh?"

"Agh liked it Derek I loved it!" it took her a minuet before she took in her surroundings. They where at the school. Meredith scoffed he had brought her to the school as a date? She had taken him as the romantic type. But if she had learned anything from motorcycle it was that she really shouldn't judge him.

"Derek why are we a school?"

"Were here for our date!" he said it like it was the most obvious thing the world Meredith laughed.

"This is the way your going to charm me?" She asked. "By bringing me to a place that I hate?"

Derek shook his head. "I want you to get to know me. So I'm bringing you to my favorite place in the world."

He took Meredith hand and pulled her out to the football field. Where he pulled a blanket and a small basket out of the bag he was carrying. He carefully laid it down on the wet grass. And pulled a couple sandwiches and cokes out of the basket. He sat down and pulled Meredith along with him.

"Here you go." He handed her a coke, and a sandwich. She examined it for a long time. Cheese, mustard and pickle chips. How did he know? It wasn't like very many other people liked this kind of sandwich.

Almost as if he read her mind he said. "I did a little research."

She nodded and took a bit out of the sandwich. "So why did you bring me out here?"

"I told you this is my favorite place in the world. It's were everything comes into perspective. The whole world vanishes around me and all there is, is me and the football."

Meredith smiled. "I feel the same way when I play the guitar, or soccer."

"You play soccer?" He asked.

Meredith nodded. "Since I was five."

"You should try out for the school."

"Maybe I will.", she couldn't help herself she smile flirtatiously at him.

When they where down eating they laid back on the blanket side by side their arms pressed against each other. Meredith turned her head at the same time Derek turned his, their faces where only inches apart she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

"You know your not at all like I expect Derek Sheppard."

"Well there's more to me then meets the eye. You however are almost exactly what I expected."

"Yeah?" she asked. "How so?"

"Dark and twisty."

Meredith laughed. "My best friend Izzie from back home used to call me scary and damaged."

"Scary no." He said. "Damaged… maybe but who isn't a little damaged?"

Meredith smiled and closed her eyes before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep. Derek fallowed soon after.

A/N: Soo… what do you think? Hmm so I wont be able to update for like a week or two b/c I'm going to visit my family and they don't have wireless… but I will try to use one of there computers.


	5. Five More Minuets Mom

* * *

A/N: So I lied... sort of. Looks like I was able to get another chapter up before I left for my vacation. Hmm I hope you like it!

She was cold really_ really_ cold and wet. She fumbled around for her blanket wondering why in the world she would be wet. Was there a leak or something? Her eyes snapped open when she registered the warm arms that where wrapped around her. She looked around in a panic before last night came rushing back to her. Her and Derek fell asleep on the football field and now it was raining. Now she was panicking for a completely different reason. She didn't go home last night her mom was going to be so pissed.

"Derek." She shook him. "Wake up you have to take me home."

"Five more minuets mom."

"No more minutes Derek get your ass up."

Derek yawned loudly and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Shit did we fall asleep."

Meredith bit her tongue to stop from shooting him a sarcastic comment instead she just nodded. "It's raining take me home."

Derek nodded and helped her up while he stuffed the soaked blanket in his duffle bag. The ride back to her house wasn't nearly as enjoyable as last night. Meredith was shivering from the cold and being soaking wet. Once the got there Derek being the gentlemen that he is walked her to the door.

He leaned in until their lips where inches apart and kissed her softly at first just testing the water when she didn't slap him he kissed her again this time harder. Suddenly Meredith wasn't so cold and she couldn't bring herself to care that her mom would be pissed when she found out that Meredith had stayed out all night with Derek. It didn't matter. Right then all that mattered was Derek and his lips and his hands that seemed to be touching her entire body and yet not touching it enough. She backed up until her back hit the door. Derek lifted her up on the door a little so that Meredith could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Is anyone home." He asked as he moved his fiery kisses to her neck. Her hands moved to his hair keeping his head in place.

"Molly and Lexie, their sleeping." She managed to gasp. Somehow they got the door open and into the hallway where Derek promptly pressed Meredith against a wall and unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they should probably try to get to her bedroom and not have sex in the doorway of her house. But Meredith's brain wasn't exactly working correctly with the way Derek was touching and kissing her.

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey what the hell do you think your doing."

Meredith and Derek jumped apart at her mother's voice. "You'd think that would be obvious." she said sarcastically.

"Do not get smart with me young lady." Ellis snapped. "Why didn't you come home last night where you with _him._"

"Maybe I should go." Derek mumbled. "I'll call you later Meredith." He kissed her on the cheek and rushed out the door Meredith didn't blame him if she had a choice in the matter she would be leaving with him.

"What where you think Meredith. And why are you soaking wet?"

"What was I thinking? I don't know I wasn't okay I didn't think and I'm wet because hello! It's raining." Meredith yelled she pushed past her mother into the kitchen to pour her something to drink. She didn't even make it to the refrigerator before she froze. Sitting at the kitchen table was none other then Thatcher Grey. Meredith gapped at her father. She hadn't seen him in over two years and now he was sitting calmly at the kitchen table. Suddenly all the rage she had felt toward him over the past two years came bubbling to the surface she glared at him.

"Meredith." He smiled timidly at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Meredith don't talk to your father like that."

"My father? I don't have a father anymore. _My_ father would ever have left me and my sisters. _My_ father loved us enough to stay_."_

"Meredith please."

"Are you taking him back?" She turned to her mother. Ellis didn't respond she took her mother's silence as a yes and threw her arms up in the air.

"That is unbelievable. You do know that he didn't call us once in the past two years."

She turned back to Thatcher hands on her hips. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest she wanted to hit him. "Do you have any idea what it was like after you left us for that women?"

Thatcher shook his head sadly. 'I didn't mean to hurt you Mere."

"Don't call me that! And it wasn't me you hurt it was Lexie and Molly! Lexie still isn't the same and Molly didn't come out of her room for days. Want to know who had to deal with that dad?" She asked. "It sure as hell wasn't mom she was to busy screwing Richard. I had to! So if your coming back then…then I'm leaving!"

She glared at them both one last time before she snatched her keys from the table and slammed the door. She had no idea where she was going until she was sitting in Derek's drive way trying to hold back tears before she got out and knocked on the door. She leaned her forehead against the steering wheal and took a deep breath. When she was finally satisfied that she was not going to cry she got out of the car.

Derek answered the door in his football sweat pants and no shirts.

"I'm sorry Derek I don't have anywhere else to go." She sobbed.

Derek pulled Meredith through the door and into his arms he smoothed out her hair. His mother and sister both looked a him oddly wondering why a sobbing soaking wet girl was knocking on their door and falling into Derek's arms. He shook his head at them and led her upstairs to his room where he helped her into a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt that said East Boston High football team and had a 22 on the back of it.

He led her to the bed and pulled her close against him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head not trusting her voice to work at the moment.

"Okay when you do want to talk I will be here."

Derek waited until her sobs stopped and her breathing evened out until he eased out from underneath her. He found his mother and sister where he left them.

"Who was that Derek?" His mother asked.

"Oh um Meredith she's um my friend from school."

"Was she the girl that you where with all night?', Nancy asked. Nancy was home for the weekend visiting from Harvard.

Derek nodded, "We got to her house and her mom was there so I think she had some family issue or something. Her mom's not really around much and when she is they don't get along at all."

"Yeah I know her younger sister Molly and it's basically Meredith taking care of Molly and Lexie." Said Derek's younger sister Sarah.

"What about her dad?" Kathy asked.

"He left two years ago and no one's heard of him since." Sarah said.

Derek looked at her. "He did?"

"Yeah Molly said he just up and left one day randomly. She said he was a heavy drinker before."

"No wonder she's all dark and twisty."

"You really shouldn't say things like that about your friends Derek."

"It's the truth mom she even said herself that she's damaged and scary."

Kathy sighed and kissed her son's forehead. "Don't hurt this girl Derek she's got enough on her plate."

"I wouldn't think of it mom."

Sarah laughed well you are a bit of a man-whore Derek it wouldn't surprise me."

"Shut up Sarah."

--

The next thing Meredith remembered was waking up around noon to an empty bed. She got up and looked for her clothes because they had to be dried by now. But she couldn't find them anywhere so she looked out of his bedroom door no one was in the hallway so she found her way down to the kitchen where two of Derek's sisters, and Derek where all seated at the bar while his mother cooked them dinner. She watched the scene sadly she had never had that with her family. She never had hanging out with her mother and just laughing and talking like they where.

Derek noticed her standing shyly in the door way of the kitchen and beaconed her over to sit in the empty seat next to him. She smiled and sat down he kissed her forehead.

"Your clothes in the washer."

She nodded and looked at Derek's mother. "Mrs. Sheppard I am so sorry for just showing up here."

Derek's mom smiled, Derek definitely got his charming smile from his mother, "It's Kathy and it's completely okay you can come over anytime you need to."

Meredith smiled and rested her head on Derek's shoulder. "Thanks… Kathy."


	6. Dark and twisty

Meredith sat down at an empty table across the cafeteria from her sisters and watched them hoping they would thing that she had skipped school today and not notice her. She was looking for signs that their father was home for good now but everything was the same. She could tell even from where she was that Molly was still perky Molly and Lexie was still cynical sarcastic Lexie.

Her heart ached to be with her sisters they where her best friends her world. She looked away and blinked back tears. Derek must think she was a crybaby or a liar at least she told him she didn't cry and yet in the weekend they had spent together she had cried more then she had in the past year. It felt like all she had been holding in since her father left the anger depression and frustration had finally caught up with her and hit her hard.

Her and her dad had been close it was always just the two of them taking care of the two younger Greys. They had relied on each other all of Meredith's life to get through the demanding life of a surgeons daughter and husband always making sure Molly and Lexie didn't suffer from their mother's insane schedule. She needed him to keep her grounded to keep her from becoming the person she had become after her father abandoned her.

After he left she became the person that she had always promised him she would never be. But it didn't matter if she promised him anything because he didn't keep his promise. Once when she was in ten years old her best friend Izzie's father went out for cigarettes and never came back. She made her own dad promise he would never leave her. And he did. He promised her and then six years later he broke that promise so in turn to get him back she broke hers to him.

Every night she made sure that her sisters where okay that they had food on the table and their homework was done whatever they needed they had. And then she left off to find a random guy and a bottle of tequila. They say that alcoholism can be hereditary she figured she got it from her father he was a drunk to but not one of those mean sloppy drunks. He was surprisingly level headed and calm. That part she hadn't inherited from him. She was a stupid drunk who had sex with people who she picked up in a bar. She even had a short affair with her teacher although just to be fair she wasn't drunk during that.

"He left… again." Lexie said as she sat down next to Meredith. "You can come home now."

"I can't Lex." She said sadly.

"Well you can't live with Derek and we need you Meredith I can't take care of Molly all by myself and she's driving me insane all she ever does is talk about some stupid guy on the football team who's her boyfriend now or something and she never shuts up. I need you to come home today or I may just kill the little freak."

Meredith laughed. "Okay since you asked so nicely I'll think about coming home. What happened with… Thatcher?" She didn't think he deserved to be called Dad.

"Mom just told him to get out of her house and go back to his whore, although not before he got in a few words about Dr. Webber."

"Oh wow so he's really gone?"

Suddenly Meredith felt guilty, yes he left them. But he was her father and he was trying to make up for it. He realized what he did was wrong and now he just wanted to be forgiven. But Meredith didn't know that she could forgive him. She wasn't strong like she used to be. He had made her that way.

"Where's the boyfriend?"

Meredith was about to correct her and tell her that her and Derek where not a couple but a whole weekend of sleeping in Derek's arms said other wise. A whole weekend of kissing and laying in bed together all day but not going all the way. She loved being around Derek she loved that he didn't pressure her for sex like every other guy in the world would do. Not that she didn't want to have sex with Derek because who wouldn't? She just didn't want to further complicate her life. She loved Derek's family as well they where so radically different from hers. They got along perfectly and had two parents who actually cared about what was going on in there life and wanted to spend time with them.

But before she could correct her Derek dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Right here." he told Lexie with his usual dreamy grin in place

"How was your day?" Derek asked. He sat a can of coke in front of her.

"Hmm same as usual. How was yours."

"Not so good but it's better now that I'm with you."

"Ew you guys are grossing me out with all the lovey doveyness." Lexie said making a face at them

Meredith stuck her tongue out at her little sister and just to agitate her further she pulled Derek into another long kiss.

"So I think I'm going home." Meredith told him when they pulled away.

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "You know you can stay as long as you want right? My mom loves you, you know."

"I know I just think my place is at home with my sisters."

His expression turned from disappointment to anger. They had spent the weekend nights staying up and talking. She told him how all her life it had always been just her and her dad taking care of Lexie and Molly. Until her dad left two years ago. And of how she wanted to be a surgeon mostly to prove to her mom that you could have it all, a kick ass career and a family life, without ignoring one of them. But also because when she watched her mother from the gallery she was always so amazed by what her mother was doing down there. She was saving a life, bringing someone back from the brink of death. She wanted to be like that. But mostly they talked about how she wanted to go to Dartmouth but it was two hours away and she was scared for her sisters because they needed her. That was why Derek was upset he hated the fact that Meredith couldn't go to he college of her dreams without constantly worrying because she felt her sisters couldn't handle it. He hated that her mother neglected them so much. But mostly he hated her mother.

"Well, anytime you want you can stay if you need to." He still looked a little angry but he didn't want to show it for fear of upsetting Meredith, she had been an emotional wreck all weekend.

"I'm might just take you up on that offer." She said with a huge grin on her face. Lexie watched the two interact surprised by the way that her sister was smiling. She had never really looked that way before the smile on her face seemed genuine not at all like the strained ones she wore for the benefit of her and Molly. And the way Derek was looking at her was like Meredith was the only girl in the cafeteria. She loved that her sister finally looked happy for the first time since their father left. At first it seemed as if her and Molly had taken it the hardest, partly because in the beginning it had hit them the hardest but they had dealt with it and moved on Meredith how ever was to busy taking care of the two of them to deal with it. So it had effected her worse over time until she was a dark and damaged person.

She felt guilty that her sister had to grow up so quickly so that she didn't have to. It really hit her then that even if Meredith went away next fall then she would be able to take care of Molly or at least she would try because she should be able to go away knowing that they would be okay. She deserved that.


	7. You dont hate him

Meredith looked through the glass window of the restaurant she was about to walk into thinking of how she could kill Derek and get away with it. He was officially the biggest ass in the world she decided. Not only was he late but he also invited and unwanted guest along. Sitting at a table in the far corner was her dad she knew that if looks could kill then he would definitely be dead. She hated Derek so much for doing this to her. Couldn't he just mind his own business and let her hate this man for the rest of her life?

She was about to turn around and go back to her car until Derek came jogging up. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He smiled at her shyly.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said as if he really thought the only reason she was angry with him was because he was late.

"I'm leaving." Meredith growled

"No, please will you please talk to him for me?" Derek begged.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care if I hate him?"

Derek sighed and took her hands in his. "Because you don't hate him. You angry with him but you don't hate him and, he needs to know how you feel Meredith."

Meredith felt her eyes water up with tears and she silently cursed her father and Derek. They had turned her into one of those idiot emotional girls. "I don't want to tell him how I feel I don't like to talk about my feelings Derek. Just leave it be."

"No you need to move on from this. Now get your skinny ass in there and talk to him no shouting."

Meredith scoffed. "Just so you know you were going to get some tonight to bad you pulled this stunt."

Derek smirked. "Oh you'll give in because I happen to know that you're as hot for me as I am for you."

"Maybe but I actually have a bit of self-control."

Now it was Derek's turn to scoff. "Is that why you pulled me into the girls restroom and felt me up?"

"If anyone pulled anyone into a restroom it was you pulling me."

'Stop stalling and go." He ordered.

Meredith glared at him one last time before she turned around and disappeared into the restaurant.

--

The long awkward silence that was between them had never been there before she found herself hating him even more for putting it there. She stared at him over her menu. He looked healthy and happier then he had been when he was at home with them. She felt sick at the thought that, that women made him happier then his own daughters did. He didn't even look remotely guilty about leaving him.

"So how's school?"

"Don't do that." She snapped.

He looked confused. "Do what?"

"Small talk. Don't pretend like you've been here the past two years and don't you dare pretend like you even have a right to know anything about me."

He sighed. "There was a time when a knew everything about you Mere."

"Yeah well I'm not the same stupid naive little girl who thought daddy loved her anymore, thanks to you I'm a completely different person."

"You're so bitter." He mumbled. There was a deep sadness in his eyes that Meredith hadn't noticed before he didn't look happy anymore or healthy. And he did in fact look guilty. And a lot older too. Her anger was slowly dissipating

"Why did you leave?" She asked it so softly he almost didn't catch it.

"Honestly?" He asked. She nodded. "Susan was pregnant."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "So let me get this strait, you left the women who you had vowed to love through the good and the bad because you got that whore pregnant."

"Susan is not a whore Meredith." He said slowly like he was angry. Meredith anger was back and worse then ever. He had no right to be angry with her. "And me and you're mom we didn't love each other. She didn't need me Susan needed me."

"And I didn't?" She hissed. "I was sixteen and I had to take care of my twelve year old sister I had to drive her to dance and cheer-leading and stay home when she was sick. I had to cook her dinner and lunch and breakfast. I had to make sure Lexie was okay to. I had to become an adult and I was still a kid I wanted to be out doing what people my age did." She took a deep breath to keep her self from crying.

"Did you know that I had to give up soccer so that Molly and Lexie could do cheerleading? Did you know that in the past two years I haven't been able to pick up that damn guitar? Did you know that every night after Lexie and molly where in bed I snuck out and got drunk and high?"

He dad looker surprised at her outburst. "There where nights when I was so screwed up that I didn't know my name. Let alone the guy who was leading me up stairs!"

"Meredith I- I didn't want that for you." He said sadly.

"Yeah? Well I didn't want you to leave. But we don't always get what we want now do we?"

"Please Mere I don't want you to me."

Meredith stared at him for a long moment before she let out a soft sigh. "I needed you dad and you weren't there I don't think I have the ability to forgive you… I'm sorry." She mumbled the last part before she stood up and left the restaurant.

* * *

She banged hard on Derek's front door it was late very late and his mom and dad were probably sleeping but she didn't care she needed to yell or something at Derek. She needed to get all her anger out and he was the one who ambushed her like that so he was going to be her outlet.

But instead of yelling at him when he opened the door. She all but jumped on him putting all her anger she felt toward her father into kissing Derek. He stumbled back into the couch and grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her back slightly. She looked at him with confusing she looked so beautiful to him in that moment with her swollen kiss bruised lips tousled hair and lust darkened eyes.

"What?" She asked her voice was low and husky.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing at all we got along perfectly. I just changed my mind and you are getting some tonight so if I was you I would shut up and take me up stairs."

Derek smirked. "It's kind of hot when your all bossy."

"Take me upstairs Derek." She ordered

It was nothing like he had imagined what their first time would be like. It wasn't slow and explorative like he wanted. He wanted to get to know every last inch of her body and shower it with kiss. But that's not what Meredith wanted he could tell she was angry. It was rough and messy and fast there was nothing loving about it just Meredith getting out her anger toward whoever it was she was angry at, and when they were done they fell net to each other breathing hard there sweaty body's entwined. When they caught there breath Derek looked over at Meredith and gave her a weak tired smile.

"I love you Meredith Grey."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh the L word! We all know how Meredith is with commitment! How will she react??

Please Review! Really guys? Only two reviews last chapter?? And only three the one before?? I live for your reviews they make me smile like and idiot lol!

Oh and one more thing I loved susan on the show and i hate writing things like that about her but i dont think Meredith woud like her if her father left her for susan.

* * *


	8. He can't mean it

"I-I um I have to go." She said panicky she grabbed her clothes off the floor and dressed haphazardly before running out of his bedroom door. Derek was so shocked by her reaction he just sat there staring at the open door before he threw on a pair of boxers and chased after her. She was already outside and half way to her car before he finally got to her.

How could he say something like that? 'I love you' was not a phrase Meredith took lightly. Why would he just say that to her if he didn't mean it. He couldn't mean it, because he couldn't love her. Not damaged messed up Meredith. Derek was perfect he had the perfect family, perfect vehicle, perfect life, he didn't need someone like Meredith coming in his life and screwing it up. And she didn't need a guy coming in her life and making things more complicated then they already were.

"Meredith stop!" He called after her. She whirled around clearly angry.

"Why?" She yelled. "Why would you say something like that to me? You've only know me what like two months? How could you possibly love me Derek?"

He grabbed her hand in his but she snatched it away. "It just sort of slipped out."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So what? You just tell all the girls that after you screw them?"

"No! No nothing like that it slipped out yes but that doesn't make it any less true I do love you Meredith. I really really love you. And I know only two months but your not like anyone I've ever met Meredith your… you're like a breath of fresh air around here. You don't care about what people think about you and you are so unbelievably cool it's insane."

"I have to go Derek." She said slamming her car door shut and driving off.

As soon as she got home she fell onto her bed and passed out the emotional toll of the day had finally gotten to her. And she just wanted it to be over.

--

A week passed and Meredith had successfully avoided Derek who, after a while gave up all hope of getting her to talk to him. Meredith was miserable she couldn't sleep at night and she wasn't eating much only enough to get by. Her sisters where worried about her she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Meredith moved around the food on her plate half heartily she didn't even have the energy to pretend like she was going to eat her food. She looked up and two tables over was Derek sitting with a pretty dark haired girl. She threw her head back in laughter and Derek looked up meeting her gaze. He looked as unhappy as she did but at least he was trying to be happy Meredith was just wallowing in her own self-pity.

"I hear he has a date with that Rose girl tonight." Meredith's eyes snapped back to Molly.

"From who?"

"Rose, she's on the squad. All she ever talks about is Derek even when you guys where together or whatever. Really it's annoying."

Meredith tried not to laugh, Molly always got that way about a guy. "Yeah well I hope he's happy." she mumbled. She sighed and threw her lunch away it was gross anyways. She had to do something about this thing or lack there for of with Derek. They were both miserable, which was the understatement of the century.

--

"and then there was this one guy who was all 'hey babe what the hell do ya think you're doing?'" Rose threw her head back and laughed at her own story. And Derek found himself thinking that it was no where near as beautiful as Meredith's. He looked up and noticed she was staring at him he met her gaze and sighed. He vaguely heard Rose babbling about something stupid that she found hilarious.

"Hey Rose do you think I can talk to Derek for a moment?", Mark asked. Rose made a face of displeasure but got up and moved to another table. Derek kept his eyes on Meredith the entire time he watched her leave without saying a word to Mark.

"Look man you need to snap out of this funk your in no girl is worth it."

Derek shot him a hard stare. "This one is."

"Oh yeah what so special about her anyways because I know you weren't getting any from her.''

"Not everything's about sex Mark. She's just a great person to be around."

"Really? She looks like she'd be a drag."

"Well she's not it's all just a front behind all the teen anshe's really a very amazing person. And she can be kind of happy when she wants to."

"Well all I know is I want my buddy back so fix what ever o screwed up."

Derek looked at him, Mark was your typical football player. He did the cliché thing and dated only cheerleaders. Then he slept with anyone that stood still long enough and looked halfway decent. "Yeah maybe I should fix it."

--

Meredith sat down on her bedroom floor guitar in hand along with a pen and her writing journal that she hadn't see in at least a year. She knew she had to do something to get him back but she could tell him she loved him. It was to soon to give her whole self over to him so completely in fact she didn't really ever see herself doing that. She bit her lip and wrote down a few lyrics. She wanted it done by tonight so that she could show it to him before he went on his date with Rose.

It seemed like she was locked in her room for hours but lyrics kept throwing themselves at her like everything had been backed up since she stopped writing and now it was all just fall out of her. It felt good to get it all on paper. Finally around seven she had put cherishing touches on her song . It was rough and still needed some work but it would do for now.

She was about to throw on a jacket and a pair of shoes when a soft timid knock came at her door. It was Molly. Her eyes where red and puffy like she had been crying she sat on the edge on Meredith's bed and looked at her helplessly. Meredith sat beside Molly and pulled her to herself.

"What's wrong Molls?" She whispered against Molly's hair.

"I talked to dad today." She whispered her voice was scratchy like she had been yelling.

"Yeah? How'd it go."

"He told me he got her pregnant Meredith. He has a son Meredith! He always wanted a boy. And he's back because he doesn't want us to miss the wedding. He's getting married and he want's us there like the past two years didn't happen." she buried her head in Meredith's hair and let out a quiet sob.

"I don't… want to be alone tonight. Can I sleep in here with you?"

Meredith nodded, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to go to Derek's before he went out with that Rose girl. What if she was better then her and Derek forgot all about her? Of course she was better, Meredith thought. She wasn't angry or afraid of commitment. He deserved someone like that, he deserved to have everything he possibly could. And honestly she was stupid for thinking that she could get him back just by writing him a song.

A/N- Ten reviews for an update tomorrow!


	9. I could love you

_Ping, ping, ping. _

What an annoying sound, was it raining? Meredith peeked out of one eye as far as she could tell no. she felt an absence of warmth that told her Molly was no longer in her bed. She probably couldn't take the snoring. Meredith laughed softly of course she couldn't. She squinted at the clock. It was two am. Sh groaned it wasn't even remotely close to time to get up to go to school. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, the ping started again.

_Ping, ping, ping. _

Something was at her window. Well more like someone she got up and opened her window. Standing just below her window with a handful of rocks was Derek. He smiled when he saw her at the window.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want you to talk to me can I come up."

Meredith nodded. "I suppose. It's unlocked come on up."

She didn't even try to clean up her room before he got upstairs she just took a seat on her bed and stared at the door . Derek stepped in quietly and walked around her room. He paused at her desk and her heart stopped, she couldn't remember closing her writing journal. Derek picked it up and read the title. In scratchy dark writing on the top it read. Time to be your only one.

"What's this?" He asked sitting it down he didn't read anymore then the title, respecting her privacy.

She blushed. "A song I wrote um… for you. How's Rose?"

"Wouldn't know I canceled my date with her."

Meredith nodded and tried to keep expression in check she didn't want him to know how happy that made her. "Oh you did."

"Yeah… did you say for me?"

Meredith nodded.

"Right well will you show me it?"

Meredith thought for a moment. She didn't really want to show him, sure she had planned to in the beginning but now it was a less then appealing idea. But the way that his blue eyes where pleading and the sound of hi voice when he asked made her want to do as he asked more then anything. So she bit her lip and picked up her guitar. She closed her eyes and imagined she was there alone. Or else just with Molly and Lexie. Her nerves couldn't take the reality.

"You never lied to me not once

It's not your fault that I cant trust.

It's in my path it's in past and I cant go there."

He was falling even deeper in love with her as he wached the intensity at which she played.

"Making a mess out of this game

To see it all go up in flames.

Tired of being ruthless and reckless.

Time to dream that love will lastTime to drive my car too fastTime to walk before I run Time to beOhh time to be your 21"

She opened her eyes and met Derek's gaze.

"I don't believe in love and I I pull it to the wallI tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it fallsAnd I could push you there if you don't stop mePush you there if you don't stop me Please stop me

Time to be your only oneTo almost be you're way too youngTime to crash into the sunTime to be your 21

Its gut wrenching sometimesIts life threatening sometimesSeems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only oneTo almost be you're way too youngTime to crash into the sunTime to be your 21Time to dream that love will last Time to drive my car too fastTime to walk before I run Time to be your 21"

She took a deep breath and sat her guitar down beside her. "Maybe I don't love you right now, but I like you a lot. I mean a whole lot. And I could love you Derek you just have to give me time. Hey maybe I do but Derek, I'm all messed up and it's hard for me to trust. You have to understand that. So- so don't give up on me, not just yet."

Derek smiled softly. "That song Meredith, it was beautiful." He breathed against her neck. "Take all the time you need Mer. I'll always be here."

Meredith stared at him for a moment. Something was wrong with this guy, he was to perfect and screwed up girls like Meredith didn't get that lucky. But then again screwed up girls deserved to be happy to right? She nodded to herself and pulled Derek down by his shirt to kiss him. She leaned back pulling her with him until he was hovering over her.

This time it was exactly like he wanted. He got to control the speed much to Meredith's discretion because she was a very impatient person. It was slow and explorative. He put all the love he felt toward her into pleasing her. And Meredith had to admit sex was so much better when you where doing it with someone who you cared about and someone who cared about you. It was like nothing either of them had experienced. Meredith knew after tonight there was no going back she was in to deep and oddly enough she liked that thought.

Maybe with the help of Derek she could finally be happy. Maybe her past didn't matter anymore, it was just her and Derek and their future together. And maybe just maybe she already loved him.

Yeah, maybe.

A/N; You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews… I wasn't all sure that I would be able to get this done b/c I am sitting one some babies at the moment but looka there I got it done and all before nine! Man I'm just so very cool… lol jk jk. Please review!!


	10. Cookie dough and old friends

"Meredith if you keep eating the cookie dough we wont have enough to make cookies." Derek said sternly. Meredith stuck her tongue out at him and dipped her finger into the bowl of cookie dough.

"Come here." She ordered from where she was sitting on top of the counter she looked so cute with a smudged of flower on her face and some in her hair which was pulled up haphazardly with strands hanging down to frame her face.

He did as she told him and positioned himself in-between her legs with his hands on her thighs. "Taste it." She said taking on a seductive tone. He grinned and took her finger in his mouth he swirled his tongue around her finger making sure he got all of it off. He bit down softly on the end of her finger and dragged his teeth to her fingernail. She moaned and pulled his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. She locked her legs together to keep Derek in place even though they both knew that if he wanted to get away he could. Wanted being the operative word here.

"Hey hey hey! That's where mom cooks our food!", Nancy complained. Derek laughed and kissed her once more before stepping away.

Meredith looked sheepishly at Derek and then down at the bowl of cookie dough. "I don't think we have enough anymore."

Derek faked anger. "I can't believe you!" He grumbled.

Meredith giggled and pushed his shoulder. "Don't be mean" she ordered.

"Good morning Derek, Meredith."

"Don't bother mom, their in their own little world." Nancy said sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Mom." Derek said grinning at Nancy who made a face at him.

"Morning Kathy.' Meredith laughed.

"Off the counter Meredith you know better then that." She said sternly.

Over the past few months since she had started dating Derek his mother took over the role as Meredith's mother she was always insisting Meredith stay for dinner and scolding her if she did something wrong. Meredith liked it, it was a nice break from her life.

"So what are you doing this weekend Derek?" Meredith asked stuffing a glob of cookie dough in her mouth. "'Cus I was thinking if your not maybe we could ride to the beach. We have a house down there. Although only god knows why it's not like my mom ever takes off long enough for us to go down there."

Derek furrowed his brow at her. "Meredith this weekend is thanksgiving."

Meredith bit her lip. "Oh well um we don't celebrate any holidays really."

Kathy's eyes got big like it was some cardinal sin not to celebrate holidays. "Why not?"

"Um well people generally get stupid this time of year and they fight with there family or take unnecessary risk. I don't know but what ever it is my mom is very bust this time of year. So Lexie Molly and I all just hang out and watch a movie or something."

"Christmas? What do you do for Christmas."

"Well um last time we celebrated Christmas my dad left the day after so where not big on that holiday."

Kathy looked sorry for bringing up the subject. "Well that is completely unacceptable your spending the weekend with us and your sisters as well."

Meredith blushed. "Really we don't want to impose you should spend time as a family."

Derek kissed her temple. "You are family babe."

"Okay I'll talk to my sisters I'm sure they would love that Kathy."

--

"Lexie! Molly!" Meredith called when she got home. She pulled Derek through the door.

"In the living room." Lexie called back.

Meredith threw off her shoes, put her jacket on the table and stepped into the living room. And nearly died of shock. She dropped Derek's hand and rushed over to the guest.

"Izzie, Cristina what are you doing here?" she exclaimed pulling her two friends into a group hug. When she pulled away she looked at Izzie at arms length.

"whoa Izzie you've turned into a total babe!" She turned to Cristina "Hot as ever Cristina."

"Well Meredith you look great too."

"So…" Cristina said. "Is this the mysterious boyfriend?"

Meredith laughed. "Um yeah Derek this is Izzie and Cristina some friends from back home. Guys this is Derek." She leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

Derek flashed them one of his dreamy smiles that made normal girls swoon but Izzie and Cristina where far from normal. They both smiled weakly at him.

"I've heard a lot about the two of you. Is nice to finally meet you."

"Hmm you too." Cristina said being her usual cold self when it came to a friends well-being.

Meredith gave her a look telling her to be nice to Derek. And she turned to him. "Derek babe?"

Derek grinned. "Yeah… babe?"

"Would you mind terribly if I ditched you tonight."

Derek laughed and kissed her on the lips softly. "What ever will I do."

Meredith smirked. "Take care of it yourself."

Cristina laughed at the shocked look on Derek's face.

"Oh and ask you mom if Cristina and Izzie can come for dinner too."

Derek nodded and Meredith walked him to the front door she opened the front door for him and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him on the cheek but instead he picked her up and pinned her against the wall so that he could give her a deeper more passionate kiss his hands where roaming all over her body while hers went for his hair. He stepped away and she landed on her feet out of breath.

"What was that for?"

"To hold me over."

Meredith giggled and closed the door behind him thinking that he was possibly the horniest guy she had ever met.

--

"Okay, okay." Cristina said suddenly turning serious. "You _have _to tell me, how is the McDreamy sex?"

Meredith smiled shyly and blushed not answering her. Izzie almost fell on the floor laughing.

"Ah Mer you never _used_ to be embarrassed to tell us the dirty details." Izzie said when she finally stopped laughing.

Meredith threw and handful of popcorn at Cristina. "Things aren't like it used to be Iz. The sex is nothing like the sex I told you about back in Seattle."

"Hmm.. That bad eh?"

Meredith shot a glare at her. "No quiet the opposite." Meredith paused for effect. "Mind blowing toe curling amazing intense sex." She bit her lip remembering what Derek had done earlier that had been particularly pleasureful in the janitors closet at school.

"Wow your so different Mer." Izzie whispered.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Your happy… And" She checked her watch. "It's ten and your not shit face right now."

Meredith smiled. As much as she had been trying to fight it she really was happy now. Derek was nothing like she thought before he wasn't a self-centered ass who always had sex on his mind, okay so he did have sex on his mind all the time but he was still the most considerate loving guy she had ever been with.

"Yeah, I'm happy. Derek makes me happy."

_A/N: Reviews make for faster updates! And they make me very happy! _


	11. I love you's and Thanksgiving dinner

A/N; I know I'm a horrible person! But I have a good excuse! Junior year is so very horrible you have no idea! So much harder then last year and so much more work I get so much homework everyday it's insane and an essay every other day (normally it wouldn't bother me but the persuasive essay's and clearly I'm a fan of narrative) anyways here's your update I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Derek Christopher Sheppard get your ass down here right now!" Meredith said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Never! You some up here."

Meredith crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him where he was seated high up in a tree that was in his back yard.

"Oh wow Mer I'm never coming down now, the view is amazing!" he smirked at her.

Finally giving in she climbed the low branches all the way up almost to the top and settled carefully next to Derek.

"I had good news and I was going to tell you but since you wouldn't come down now I'm not." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have good news too." He smiled. She smiled back at him silently cursing herself for allowing him to win over her so easy. Since when had she become the kind of girl that got all puffy with her boyfriend?

"I got into Dartmouth."

"Seriously? What about NYU did you get into NYU?"

Derek shook his head. "I got in." He said with a shrug

"So your going right? It's your dream."

Again Derek shook his head. "You're my dream." He said with a soft kiss on the lips. "Waking up next to you every morning and falling asleep with you in my arms is my dream. I can still be a surgeon at Dartmouth they have a great Med program."

"You want to be with me even if it means giving up a school that you've wanted to go to since you were like six?" Derek cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the nose.

"I want you now though."

"What if I got into NYU would you go then."

"No.''

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to go very long without making sure your sisters where okay and Dartmouth is closer to the school."

Meredith took a deep breath and looked into his eyes she had been waiting to say this for a long time but it never seemed like the right time or she would chicken out. But now with him willing to give up something he had wanted his entire life for her she didn't know how she couldn't say it.

"I love you Derek."

Derek smiled and kissed her hard. "I love you too Meredith."

--

"Chris, Izzie, Molly, and Lexie! Where going to be late." Meredith yelled from the stairs. She heard pounding footsteps as four people at once ran down the stairs. Izzie was wearing a pair of dress jeans with a grey sweater. Molly wore a plain skirt and a nice look shirt. Cristina and Lexie both looked as if it was just any other day and not thanksgiving dinner with their sister/Best friend's boyfriends perfect family. She shot then a glare that they ignored and turned to Izzie.

"How do I look?" She asked biting her lip everything had to be perfect. She choose to a air of dark jeans and a crème colored v-neck sweater that showed just enough cleavage to catch Derek's eye but not enough to earn approving look from grandma Sheppard.

"Like a total babe."

Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys from the counter and pushed everyone out of the door. She really didn't want to make a bad impression on his grandmother by being late to their thanksgiving dinner. The all climbed into the car and made their way to Derek's house.

--

His hand sat comfortably on her leg as he ate his dinner whilst drinking red wine (they where only allowed to drink on special occasions.). He unconsciously made tiny circles on her inner thigh. She couldn't think, couldn't focus on the conversation she was having with his mother and grandmother. She continually said incoherent things in response to whatever it was they where saying. It wasn't until grandma Sheppard asked a certain question that she finally pushed Derek's hand away mostly in surprise.

"So dear tell me dear do you intend to marry my grandson."

Meredith's jaw dropped and she looked at Derek for support. On the other side of the table she heard snickers coming from Izzie, Cristina and Mark.

"I'm only eighteen." she said looking down at her plate.

His grandmother scoffed. "When I was your age child I was married and expecting my first born."

Meredith smiled weakly at her. "I have a lot of plans ahead of me before I marry."

Derek took Meredith's hand and came to her rescue. "Meredith wants to be a surgeon."

"Ah I see, have you thought of the college you would like to go to?"

"Dartmouth." She said without a moments hesitation. Grandma Sheppard raised and eyebrow.

"I thought Derek was interested in NYU."

Meredith looked at her confused what did the college Derek want to go to have to do with the one she wanted to go to?

"Iwas Gran." He looked confused as well.

"what do you mean was?"

Meredith bit her lip and looked at Derek

"I'm interested in a lot of schools" Derek said.

"Well-" His grandmother started

"Mom drop it their kids." said James Derek's dad

Meredith looked around the table, with the entertaining conversation over Izzie had went back to talking, well more like flirting with Mark. Cristina went back to pouting, she had told Meredith repeatedly over the past few days that she did not want to go to the dinner and she wasn't going to act like she wanted to be there. It looked a lot like Cristina was holding true to her word.

The rest of dinner went on without anymore discussion of Derek and Meredith's future. They laughed and joked even Christina was enjoying herself while she talked with Nancy about Harvard. After dinner they all went into the living room to watch the thanksgiving parade. Meredith found herself thinking that if she spent the rest of her life like this, with Derek and his family then she would be happy.

--

"So his family is…."

"Perfect?" Meredith finished for her. They where lying on her bed waiting for Christina to get out of the shower so they could watch a movie. Meredith way lying on her back finishing up an essay that was due the day they returned to school, while Izzie read a magazine.

She sat down her Vogue and laughed a little. "Her grandmother is a trip though mere. Seriously I thought you where going to die."

Meredith groaned. "I so was, and I swear I think Derek kind of looked excited. Weird huh?" She asked twisting around so she could look at Izzie. Only to see her eyes glued to the middle of Meredith's lower back, she looked shocked. Meredith scrambled to cover it up but Izzie was faster she pulled Meredith's shirt up to reveal the letters DCS in old English writing.

"He branded you Meredith!"

Meredith glared at her and pulled her shirt down to cover her lower back. "No" She said. "He didn't brand me"

"Then why the hell is his jersey number and initials on your lower back?"

"He doesn't know." She said simply

"I can't believe you." Just when she said that Christina walked in.

"Can't believe who?"

"Meredith got a tattoo right above her ass with Derek's initials.", Izzie blurted out before Meredith could stop here.

"Seriously? You let him brand you?"

"He doesn't know." She repeated slowly.

Christina looked at her in disgust for what felt like the millionth time since she had arrived. "Look what he's turning you into Meredith! I want the old Meredith back she was a lot better."

"So what you want me to be miserable? I love Derek."

"What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"Then it doesn't." She said back "I'm really happy right now and if in twenty years where not together anymore but I look at this tattoo and I remember how happy I am now then I think I'll be okay with that."

"You are such a sap!"

--

"I'll miss you." She said pulling Christina in a hug. Christina stiffened but mumbled that she would miss her too.

"I still think you're a complete and total idiot." Christina said darkly.

Izzie gave her a look that said 'stop being a bitch'. Christina stuck her tongue out at Izzie.

"Be good Iz, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Izzie smirked. "So I guess I'm pretty much allowed to do anything."

"Bitch." Meredith mumbled before hugging her once more.


	12. A wedding or two

"Hello handsome." Came a low sultry voice in Derek's ear.

Derek grinned and turned around so that he could wrap his arms around his girlfriend's tiny waist. She leaned into his touch and kissed his lips softly.

"How are you", He asked furrowing his brow. Today was Meredith's father's wedding so he knew she must be a bit on edge about it.

"I'm great.'' She said in an unconvincing cheery voice.

"I have something for you." She said it quickly before he could raise anymore questions on her well being.

"Oh really?" He asked placing a soft kiss on the hallow of her throat.

"Really," She handed him a drivers licenses with his last years year book picture.

"What's this?" he asked. Meredith smiled smugly at him.

"You, me, Mark, Lexie, and Molly are all going clubbing tonight. I figured we would all need some winding down after the wedding and so I got us all fake ID's."

"You're letting your is fifteen year old sister going out drinking with you?" Meredith scolded at him,

"No! Hers says that she's eighteen so she can get in but she's not allowed to drink or anything."

"So does this mean your going to the wedding then?" Meredith swallowed hard and nodded, resting her head on Derek's chest she let out a sigh.

"Only for my sisters benefit and only because I want to meet this brother I supposedly have."

"Sure."

"And maybe I miss my dad."

"That's what I thought." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you even have anything to wear Derek?" Derek smiled and pulled out two black suit bags fro his closet. He handed one to Meredith. Inside of it was a white strapless sundress that was fitted on her torso and flared at her hips ending just above her knees. Couple with a pair of white strappy sandals, a silver heart necklace and a diamond tennis bracelet.

"You knew I would change my mind?" She asked softly.

"I hoped you would change your mind so my mom went and picked you up the dress and shoes. The jewelry is hers she picked it all out." "You're so amazing der." "Not nearly as amazing as you." He grinned

XXXXXXXXXMDXXXXXXXXXXMDXXXXXXXXXXXXMDXXXXXXXXXXXXXMDXXXXXX

The wedding it's self was okay, although Meredith had a feeling tha if she didn't have Derek by here side she would have freaked out in the middle of the ceremony. She couldn't fathom how he could just stand up there and say the very same words he had said to her mother. _Till death do us part. _It seemed like a joke to her at the time so she laughed. Not loudly or anything but a laugh loud enough to reach Derek's ears. Making him send her a scornful look. Susan despite how bad Meredith would have liked to say other wise was a very beautiful women. And the little boy she assumed was her half brother was held by a women who only looked a few years older then Susan, probably her sister. He was a cute little boy really he had dark blond hair like Meredith's and blue-green eyes. He was chubby like most babies are as that age. But regardless he was very cute.

Sometime between the beginning and the vows Thatcher's eyes caught Meredith's and the look of surprise on his face was priceless. But once he recovered he looked happy, very happy. When the ceremony was over they all piled up in their respective cars, the grey sisters where all silent not really in the mood to talk about the man who left them behind nor the women that he left them for. So Derek just drove not trusting Meredith to drive at them moment he could tell she was on the verge of tears, all of them where.

When they got to the reception Derek opened the door for Meredith while her sisters climbed out silently. It seemed like Thatcher and Susan where waiting near the entrance for them to arrive because as soon as they did the newlyweds approached them.

"Meredith, Lexie, Molly." He went to hug them but stopped himself.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey." Derek said shaking his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Meredith visibly flinch at him calling Susan Mrs. Grey. "I'm Derek Sheppard, Meredith's boyfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you Derek." Susan said softly. "All of you as well." She said nodding to the girls. Their was a hint of guilt in her eyes but other wise the shone with happiness. Meredith was first to react.

"It's very nice to meet you ass well Susan. You look very… beautiful in your dress."

Susan flushed with happiness and her father let out a breath of relief he expected her to act horribly maybe if he was lucky cordial but defiantly not nice.

"We would really like you all to sit with as at the wedding parties table."

"We'd like that dad." She smiled weakly at him and fallowed them to the table in the center of all the other tables. Before Meredith could sit down Thatcher leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for coming Meredith." He kissed her temple causing her to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everybody here's your id's, Molly so help me god if I catch you with a drink I'm going to drag you out by your hair got it? And no talking to older guys."

Molly rolled her eyes but said nothing at least she was being able to go out with them tonight. She was sure that if it hadn't been for the wedding there was no way she would be able to go.

Meredith climbed out of the car with Derek close behind her for the first time since she had changed out of her wedding attire he got a good look at her. She was wearing dark skinny jeans a pair of black high healed boots coupled with a black boustia that ended so that it showed off her lower back, Derek's favorite part of Meredith, though he didn't get to see it much in the past few weeks. Now he knew why he saw it there own her lower back it made him catch his breath that she would do something like put his name on her body permanently.

Part of him knew he should be upset with her but all he felt was a rush of overwhelming love. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to the side.

"You know now I'm going to have to get me one of those." He said pointing at her lower back. Her hand immediately flew to her back to cover it up.

"How long have you had it?"

"Had what?" She asked feigning innocence Derek laughed and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips.

"You know what Mer. How long."

"A few weeks maybe a month."

Derek looked away into the streets thinking deeply about something before he turned back to her his kissed her hard lifting her off the ground a little. "Marry me Meredith." he said quietly.

"W-What?!" She choked out

"I love you and I want to be with you forever so lets go get married."

"Tonight?" She asked meekly. Derek shook his head.

"No this weekend we'll fly out to Vegas and I'll make an honest women out of you Meredith Grey."

That's when Meredith did something that shocked them both. "Okay Derek lets get married."

She let out a loud squeal when he picked her up and twirled her around. "Seriously?" He asked his expression was like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Seriously," she whispered into a fierce kiss. " I wanna be with you forever Derek Sheppard."

* * *

A/N; Hello all how are you? I hope you are doing fine. Hmm lalala I think I was slipped some crack on the real! Which you should be glad bout b/c if this mystery person had not done that then this chapter would be no where near done…. On another note…

Whose ready for the twilight movie?!?!?! OMGOMG I'm stoked. Anyways give me one of those beautiful reviews that I love so much,

Next chapter, it's off to Vegas or maybe the club. Not sure yet ya'll should give me some ideas!


	13. Are You Pregnant?

She was scared… terrified more like it. What had she been thinking telling Derek yes? She hadn't exactly had the best examples of working marriages, if her and Derek got married and then things went wrong what was she going to do? She already knew that if he left her now she wouldn't be able to survive her need for him was so strong, it was like she was half of a puzzle piece and Derek was the other, together they formed one person. But it would be even harder if there was a nasty divorce.

Although, Derek would never do anything to hurt her, she was sure of it. Her mother and father's relationship was so different from hers and Derek's. She knew that they had never experienced the all consuming love her and Derek had. It made her sad to think that her mother was so buried in her work that she wouldn't get to know what it felt to love someone so much you would do anything for them.

"Meredith." Derek said softly in her ear as he pushed her forward and into the casino/hotel they where staying at.

"Derek." She said playing with the ring that Derek had given her. It was probably the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. Derek had inherited it from his grandmother when she passed away two years ago. She didn't want it at first simply because it was a family air loom but Derek said the whole purpose of her giving it to him was so that he could give it to the women he planned to spend the rest of his life with. And Meredith was that women.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said, but his eyes where begging her not to change her mind. She kissed him gently and shook her head.

"Good thing I want to then." She said with a smile.

"Good." He said. "Now we have a few hours until we have to be at the chapel, lets play some black jack lucky charm."

"What the HELL are we thinking?" Meredith yelled while she was pacing out side of the chapel they had ten minutes before they where supposed to be there.

Derek laughed and grasped her hand as she walked past him, "I was thinking bout how much I love my beautiful girlfriend and how I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well your INSANE! Derek crazy we're still in high school!"

"Well if I asked you at graduation to come here with me and get married would you have?"

Meredith thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"What about four years from now when where out of college?"

Again Meredith nodded.

"And what about seven years after that when we start are residency?"

"Yes but Derek that's a long time from now what if one day you get sick of me? What if you stop loving me?"

Derek smiled and kissed her forehead. "I swear to you that I will always love you. Even when we're a hundred years old watching our great grandchildren run around our yard."

Meredith made a face. "I so don't want to be that _old." _

"Does that mean where still getting married?"

Meredith laughed. "Always."

"Derek Christopher Sheppard you put me down this instant!" Meredith yelled hitting his back with her tiny balled up fist.

"You might as well stop hitting me your fist are tiny and ineffectual." That earned him a poke in the neck and that did hurt. "Hey wifey don't you know it's tradition for the husband to carry his bride over the threshold?"

Meredith gave up letting her arms fall limply at Derek's sides. Derek unlocked the door and let it swing open. He didn't put Meredith down until they where safely past the threshold and the door was closed. Meredith backed up until her back was pressed against the wall. She stood on the tip of her toes to kiss Derek's lips. Derek kissed her back with fever and Meredith had to remind herself repeatedly to breath as she always had to do when Derek kissed her. He tore his lips away from hers reluctantly so that he could trail kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Meredith held his head in place as he sucked hard on a sensitive part, they both knew it would most defiantly leave a mark but they could careless at the moment. All either of them could think about was getting up to Derek's room.

The lights flipped on blinding both of them, Derek stumbled back. When his eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights of the hall he saw his mother standing their hands on her hips looking very threatening. James, Derek's father, was standing behind her arms crossed both looked very angry. Meredith swallowed hard playing with her fingers so she didn't have to look at either of them.

"Derek Sheppard! Where have you been? Gone for two days no note or a call nothing!"

Derek was about to say something but Kathy turned on Meredith. "And you missy! Not even a word to your sisters. They called every two hours to see if you had came by here. I was worried sick! I thought something had happened to the two of you!"

"Mom where real-"

Kathy cut him off.

"Where were you and don't you dare lie to me!"

"We went to V-" Once again Derek was cut off this time by his new wife.

"We went to my moms beach house for the weekend you know to relax before finals and all. I thought I was going to die of stress." Meredith laughed nervously running her fingers through her hair, more specifically the fingers on her left hand. Meredith was looking at her feet avoiding Derek's gaze at all cost so she didn't see Kathy's eyes get all big nor did she see when Kathy rushed over to her. She only noticed the older woman's presence when her left hand was snatched from her hair.

"You didn't! Please tell me you did not get married!"

This time both of them where avoiding the gaze of Derek's mother. "You did! You didn't go to the beach house you went only god knows where and got married without me!" She yelled her voice cracking.

"Vegas." Derek mumbled.

"You went on the other side of the country? You have go to be kidding me! Derek your eighteen you have your whole life before you this was a stupid irresponsible mistake. Still in high school and married do you know how this looks?"

"Oh," Meredith whispered tears falling down her cheeks. "I see I'm not good enough for him? I'm just the charity project. Help out the screwed up girl your sons dating so you feel better about yourself? Right, I'll just go now." Meredith walked out the door without another word to any of the Sheppard's.

"Great mom really, do you have any idea how bad you just hurt her?"

"Derek Christopher Sheppard you know good and well I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah but she doesn't!" Derek snapped glancing at the door her really wanted to go after Meredith but he had to let his mom know how bad she hurt her.

"Go take care of your wife and let me take care of mine." James said pulling Kathy into his arms. Derek sighed.

"We didn't mean to hurt you mom." he said before he stepped out in the darkness. He looked down the street to find Meredith six houses down walking very quickly.

"Mere wait up!"

"No go away Derek!"

Derek quickened his pace. "I am you husband now so I'm here whether you like it or not,"

That seemed to stop her, she sat down on the curb and laid her cheek against her knees, when Derek finally caught up to her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"Your mom hates me." Meredith stated softly.

Derek shook his head and made her turn a little so that he could capture her lips in a chaste kiss. "She loves you Meredith. She really didn't mean it like that, think of it from her point of view. Her only son goes off for two days and comes back married. First child to get married and she wasn't even there. That broke her heart."

Meredith pouted. "Now your making me feel guilty."

"You shouldn't. She's sorry for making you feel like that."

She nodded. "Will you take me home?"

"What home?"

Meredith groaned, they hadn't thought this through at all! Where would they live she knew for sure her house was out of the picture, as soon as her mother found out she would be out on the streets.

Just like she had predicted her mother gave her a week to pack her stuff and be gone. When they first told her mother for the briefest of seconds sadness flashed though her eyes so quickly Meredith wasn't completely sure that it wasn't just her imagination.

When they told Lexie and Molly, the first and only thing that she said was 'Are you pregnant' when Meredith shook her head Lexie stomped up to her room and turned up the stereo she couldn't hear Meredith begging her to come out of her room and talk to her. Molly was typically Molly she fired off a million questions from how he proposed to how amazing the _after was. Then she went on and on about how it was just so romantic that Meredith had married her high school sweetheart and she hoped her and (who was it this week?) Oh yeah josh would be the same way. _

_Eventually they couldn't take much more of Molly's babbling so they told her they where very tired from the weekends events and went up to Meredith's room they both instantly fell asleep. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N; Okay sorry for the long wait! I know I'm horrible! And I know the ending is horrible. I'm hoping to get another update in before Christmas but I'm in the middle of moving back home so I've got a lot of packing to do and little time to do it in (procrastination). Ha I wish I would have just done it when I was told to! Blah any ways leave me some love! _

_Merry Christmas… or happy holidays. _


	14. When a Women Marries a Man

A/N: I have no excuse what so ever for my lack of updates, I am terribly sorry. I've been extremely lazy lately but I am working on updates for my other stories and I'm hoping they get up within the week, Happy New year every one! And don't forget to leave a review. = )

"Cindy Gibson?"

"Present."

"Eric Gram?"

" 'sup."

"Meredith grey?"

"Sheppard." She corrected without thinking about it. When she realized what she said her eyes widened and a small inaudible gasp slipped past her lips.

"Excuse me?" her physics teacher asked looking at her from behind her computer. Meredith sank low in her desk.

"I said it's Sheppard, not Grey, my last name is no longer Grey." She said shifting uncomfortably in her chair. One of her friends beside her, Maggie gasped loudly as if it had clicked right away.

"And why would that be?", it didn't seem to click so quickly with the teacher.

Meredith peeked at her through the curtain of hair she was currently hiding behind. For some odd reason looking at the old, wrinkly face of Mrs. Adams gave her a little confidence. She swept the hair out of her eyes and sat up strait.

" Because I got married and when a women marry's a man said women generally takes said man's last name."

_______

The news had spread like wildfire and by lunch so had the rumors much to Meredith's discretion, she had told countless amounts of people that she was not pregnant. Not that, that had stopped them from believing and spreading the news. So it was safe to say that Meredith Sheppard was in a mood when she slammed her lunch trey on the table in-between Derek and Mark. Mark, who obviously didn't value his life laughed at her and ruffled her hair.

"Aww Mer-Bear I hear there's a future football player cooking up in you."

Meredith made a sound of disgust and punched him hard in the shoulder. "Shut your mouth Markie I'm _not _pregnant."

"Aww Fem-Shepp would it be so bad to have Shepp's baby?" Mark joked.

"Fem-Shepp?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Female Shepp. Duh Meredith everyone's calling you that now." , Mark rolled his eyes at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Meredith rolled here eyes but couldn't resist a smile especially when Derek pressed a kiss to the base of her neck.

"I can't believe you just came out and told every one like that." Derek laughed.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked studying his face closely

Derek smiled and kissed her this time on the mouth. "Of course not. It was just very brave of you."

Meredith blushed. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to tell them my name had been changed."

"All the same, my brave little Mer-Bear." He said trying to get a laugh out of her. It worked. "Oh I have you a present, two actually."

"When did you find the time to get me a present.?"

"Yesterday when you where doing sisterly things." he said with a smirk, he pulled a shoe box out of his duffle bag and handed it to her. She took it looking confused but opened it anyways. Inside was a pair of black and golden Puma cleats. Her confusion only grew deeper.

"What are these for?"

Derek smiled. "Soccer tryouts are next Tuesday same time as my baseball tryouts and I remembered you saying that it was one of the only places you could ever really could get your head clear."

Meredith grinned widely and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I love you Derek so much."

Derek grinned back. "Why Mrs. Sheppard I love you too."

-------------------------------

"Do you ever think about having kids Mer?" Derek asked as they moved boxes from her car to his room.

Meredith who was in front of him dropped the box in her arms, it landed at her feet with a dull thud. When she turned around her eyes where wide and terrified with disbelief. She stared at Derek for a long moment and shook her head.

"We just got married."

"I know Meredith-" he started but was cut off my Meredith.

"I wasn't even all that sure about this marriage but I went through with it because I love you, we're eighteen Derek we can't have a kid we have dreams, and thing we want to do before we have kids." Meredith's breathing picked up and she could feel a panic attack coming.

"No, not now just someday. Some day I want a little girl that looks exactly like her mother, not now but after school and after our residencies are over nothing would make me happier then seeing you waddling around the house with a big pregnant belly."

Meredith made a face at him, "Ew, I would be huge Derek fat and disgusting throwing up all the time and I would have crazy mood swings. All of which I would probably blame on you for nine whole months do you think you could handle having me hate you for that long?"

Derek laughed and kissed Meredith on the cheek. "You wont be disgusting you'll be beautiful. I'll be able to deal with mood swings if it means that I get a baby with you and you wouldn't hate me Mer-Ber, you would adore me probably more so then already."

"So vain." Meredith said picking up her box again. "But in a long time from now when we are full fledged surgeons we can talk about having kids again okay?"

Derek grinned and nodded.

"Meredith?" It was Derek's mom she was standing in front of the door way to his room. Meredith looked at Derek eyes big with fear. She had been very unlike herself around his family since the night they came back from Vegas after their wedding. Nancy had flipped out along with Kathleen. But Sarah and Megan where thrilled to have Meredith as a sister. Derek nodded at her as encouragement to go on. With a sigh and another look behind her Meredith fallowed Kathy to her bed room.

Kathy sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her and Meredith sat down hesitantly.

"I want to start off by saying I'm very sorry Meredith. What I said the other night was in no way a reflection of what I think of you." She took a deep breath and grabbed Meredith's hands "You are like my own child I love you and I was freaked out because your eighteen and yes I really believe that you and my son are in love but it couldn't have waited until the two of you where out of high school at least? Would a few months really have killed you?"

Meredith shook her head tears in her eyes because Kathy had said she was like one of her own. "I'm so sorry we never meant to hurt you." She whispered.

"I know you didn't sweetie, and I have come to terms with this marriage but only under one circumstance."

"Anything! Name what ever you want."

"I want to throw you and Derek a wedding."

Meredith opened her mouth to protest but Kathy silenced her by holding her hand up.

"When I say want I mean I will throw the two of you a wedding you owe me that much."

Meredith let out a loud sigh. "Okay but whatever you plan goes through me first I don't want it to be over the top okay small just the family and friends."

"You've got a deal Meredith" Kathy smiled. "Now welcome to the family."


	15. Telling Daddy

It had been decided that the wedding would be held as soon as Meredith and Derek graduated. June the 1st was the official date. That had been Derek's decision. He made it very clear if they were going to do this it would be on his grandparent adversary, which thrilled his mother do no end. Kathy had been more than enthused about the wedding of her only son. In the months leading up to the wedding you couldn't speak to the other women with out talking about wedding plans. Meredith's only wish was to have it out side in the Shepherd's beautiful back yard that seemed to go on forever. Kathy also was thrilled and touched by her decision.

Meredith hadn't spoken or even seen her mother since the day she had been kicked out even though she was over there very often to take care of her sisters. Lexie was doing a very good job with Molly though, it kind of made Meredith sad like they were moving on with out her but Lexie reassured Meredith that they would always need their big sister no matter what. She could tell though that

lexie was stressed. Molly wasn't the easiest person to deal with. She was overly perky especially in the morning, always had Brittany Spears blaring from her radio and she could be a real bitch. But then so could Lexie.

She had spoken to her dad not to long ago. They talked often and while she hadn't completely forgiven him she was getting there. It was nice to have a parent that cared and Thatcher seemed like he was really making an effort to get to know the girls. That was why she was sitting in the same restaurant she had met her father at no long ago gripping Derek's hand as if it was her only life

line. She had yet to tell him that the night her father got married she had done the same. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to it but she hoped her would approve. Not that his approval mattered but it would be nice.

"Meredith?" Derek's calm voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled and kissed him deeply only to be interrupted by an awkward cough. They broke apart and smiled sheepishly at her father and Stepmother. The baby in Susan's arms made a loud nosie that sounded a lot like ekk and stuffed a fist in his mouth.

"Can I hold him?" She asked Susan hopefully. Susan smiled kindly at her.

"Of course you can." Susan handed Meredith her little brother she took him awkwardly and looked at his round curious face. He had big blue eyes that he had obviously inherited from their father, and sandy blond hair. Meredith kissed his chubby cheek.

"Hey there little brother. Do you remember me? I bet you don't with all those weird old people trying to get there hands on you. I'm your big sister Meredith."

Jay gave Meredith a big smile and hit her in the face with a slobbery hand.

"How have you been Meredith?" Susan asked.

"I've been great. How was the honeymoon?" She asked never taking her eyes off of her brother.

"Amazing Hawaii is a beautiful island."

"Yeah I've been there." She smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

The waitress walked up and smiled at the four of them. "Man I get you guys something to drink?"

They all told her what they wanted and she left. Thatcher studied his fist born daughter.

"Something is on your mind Meredith. Are you sisters okay?"

Meredith's head snapped up giving her father her full attention. "No their fine. It's about Derek and I." Meredith hadn't wanted to get to until after they were done eating. But he hadn't changed one bit always one to get strait to the point.

"Oh god please tell me your not pregnant." Thatcher said worry showing on his face.

"Ugh why does everyone think that? No I'm not pregnant."

Meredith wasn't stupid her and Derek used protection every time they had had sex. She knew what could happen if they didn't.

"Well then what is it."

"I was hoping we would at least get our food before Derek and I told you this but oh well."

Meredith sighed and squeezed Derek's hand. "We got married."

Thatcher jumped up out of his seat., "What?!?"

"Married, your daughter and I got married the day after we left your wedding."

Thatcher stared at him for a long while deliberating, what he was just told. He gave Derek a tight little nod and then sighed his expression relaxed and he placed a hand on Meredith's arm.

"I would like to be angry about this tell you that your making a mistake and that I want more for you." Thatcher shook his head. "But I have no right to be angry with you and I have no right to lecture you, so instead I will tell you that I wish you the best. Although I do wish I would have been able to walk you down the aisle."

Meredith grinned. "You will since Derek's mom didn't approve of us getting married in Vegas without her she wants us to have a real wedding, in June."

"Congratulations Meredith and Derek." Susan said with a warm motherly smile.

"Thank you Susan." She said In a kind but strained voice. Meredith knew she should hate Susan more then anyone she had ever hated before, she had after all taken her father from her but she couldn't bring herself to think a negative thing about the women.

"Well I want to pay for your wedding." Thatcher said firmly.

Derek smiled, "My parents wish to take care of that, in fact they already have payed for most of it."

Thatcher frowned. "Honeymoon."

"Only if you want. And you really really don't have to." Meredith said a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

" A month in Europe before you go to college. You'll love it. Ellis and I did the same the summer after our senior year. We fell in love with Italy."

"I've always wanted to go to Europe." Meredith laughed.

"Well then it's set right after the wedding you and Derek set off for Europe."

"Thank you daddy."

Thatcher's breath caught in his throat he hadn't called him that in a very long time.

"Your welcome Mer-bear."


End file.
